


Take My Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dub-con Blood Drinking, Fear Of Being Touched, Gen, Haphephobia, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Non-con Blood Drinking, Protective Dean Winchester, Touch Phobia, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from 7.23 on. Sam desperately makes an agreement with an enemy in an effort to save his brother from Purgatory and leaves himself vulnerable. When Dean returns, he must help his little brother deal with the fear of touch and the monsters who gave it to him. (HIATUS D:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:  
> "Because of the everything that's happened to Sam, he doesn't like to be touched. He also subconsciously doesn't connect to people beyond a superficial level. The only exception is Dean.
> 
> Optional: When Sam met Amelia, neither of them were up for a sexually intimate relationship. Instead Amelia helped Sam with his touch phobia while Sam helped Amelia with her grief over losing Don.
> 
> Now that Amelia is gone and Sam is back to hunting he is reverting to his old ways. He doesn't even realize it at first. (Maybe Dean comments on it?) Sam doesn't want to tell Dean because he's ashamed of it and it's not Dean's problem.
> 
> Maybe something happens to Sam that brings his issues towards the forefront? Like someone tries to flirt with Sam/touch him and he freezes up or freaks out?
> 
> This can be set before s8 or completely AU, I don't care. Sorry for the tl;dr."
> 
> NOTE: There will be no Amelia in this.

When Dean hugs Sam at their reunion, he notices Sam clinging to him tighter usual and trying to burrow into his big brother’s neck. Dean will never admit it, but Sam’s eagerness for affection makes him happy, and he grins.

What he doesn’t notice is that instead of sitting beside Kevin to talk to him, Sam sits behind Kevin. What he doesn’t notice is how Sam stands behind Dean: enough to have the elder brother in front of him without making it too obvious. What he doesn’t notice is why Sam sat at the end of the row at the auction.

What Dean doesn’t notice, in his anger, is Sam’s tell when he says there was a girl. Sam lies, and Dean doesn’t notice the way his hands curl into loose fists, a move that Dean has always know to be one that Sam makes when he’s lying to his big brother. But that’s fine with Sam. Dean doesn’t need to know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to de-anon in so that folks can keep track of this story more and so I can be better about updates.


	2. Traveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see notes from the first chapter.

Gone. Dean was gone. Sam was all alone again.   
  
Dead? No. Dean couldn’t be dead. Sam would feel it like he had before. Dean was just missing. Gone.  
  
Gone.

* * *

 

  
The next few weeks passed in a blur. Using the skills Dean taught him – Dean – to fix the Impala once more, driving aimlessly in an absent haze.   
  
Where was Dean? Gone, but where? Sam knew he was still alive. He refused to believe otherwise.  
  
Think. Dick had exploded. No. Imploded. And then he, Cas, and Dean – Dean – disappeared. But if he had imploded that meant…sucking in…pulling into…  
  
Purgatory?

* * *

 

  
Sam tore down the highway, barely noticing the sign indicating his passage into Missoula. His mind was on the meeting ahead.  
  
They had been here too recently for this to go easily. He was going to want something big, this time.  
  
Sam pulled in front of the gates, determination and dread heavy in his gut. There was no guarantee that the monster he was meeting was even going to agree to this. There would be nothing stopping him from snapping Sam’s neck and draining him dry as soon as he walked in.  
  
But what else could he do? There was no one else he could go to! No one else would be able to get him into Purgatory to save Dean. He had no choice.  
  
With those final thoughts, Sam stepped out of the Impala and walked to the gates of the Alpha Vampire’s mansion.


	3. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see notes from the first chapter.

  
Two of the Alpha’s minions yanked roughly at Sam’s arms as they escorted him to the dining room.  
  
“Back so soon, Sammy?” one asked with a shark-like grin. “Where’s Big Brother?”  
  
Sam was silent. The other goon tugged at his arm.  
  
“Don’t feel like talking, Sammy? They always said you were the quiet one and your brother was the loud stupid one.”  
  
Sam gritted his teeth, but didn’t say anything. Getting into a fight with one of the henchmen wouldn’t make the Alpha Vamp feel very generous and would probably just make him more inclined to suck him dry on the spot.  
  
“You didn’t answer my question, Sam. Where’s Dean? You two are supposed to always be together, aren’t you? It’s so  _sweet!_ ” The first sneered and cooed tauntingly, making the other snicker.   
  
It took all of Sam’s willpower to not to break free and lunge at the bastards ridiculing his and his brother’s bond. But, knowing such actions ultimately wouldn’t benefit him, he took several deep breaths and allowed himself to be dragged to the dining room.  


* * *

  
  
“I'm afraid I won't be able to get you into Purgatory.”  
  
“No! You have to! We got rid of Dick for you, so now you have to help me save my brother!”  
  
“Getting rid of Dick Roman was of mutual benefit. I owe you nothing, Sam, and even if I did, I still am unable to get you into Purgatory without the proper ritual tools. “  
  
“Please. What do you need? I'll get you everything.”  
  
“I’m afraid what I need for a spell to get you into Purgatory is not currently available…but there is another spell that may be useful.”  
  
“What is it? What will it do?”  
  
“This spell will cause a vampire to become loyal to the bloodline of the participant in the spell. By that I mean, if I perform the spell using your blood, I can choose one of my children to find and extract Dean without the risk of my child killing him.”  
  
“Then let’s do it! How much of my blood do you need?”  
  
“Now, Sam. Have patience. We still need to decide on how you will repay me.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Keep in mind, Sam, that what you are asking of me is very powerful and potent spellwork. It is not something to be played with, and what I want in return you may find too much to ask.”  
  
“If you can save my brother, nothing is too much to ask.”  
  
“Very well then. In exchange for the execution of the spell, I want you to stay here with me for six months and allow me to take of your blood whenever I please.”  
  
“W-wait. What? Why?”  
  
“Think about your blood, Sam Winchester. You’re the last of Azazel’s special children, Lucifer’s true vessel, and one of the best hunters on Earth. Your blood is a precious commodity, and I want it  _badly_. It would be unreasonable for me to keep you here forever, but six months should be sufficient time for me to drink my fill and take what I need for…other purposes before your brother returns from Purgatory.”  
  
“So all I have to do is stay here with you and be your personal blood bag?”  
  
“Must you say it so callously? But yes, those are the terms. You will be provided a room and food, of course, as long as you behave. Do we have a deal?”  
  
“…Yes.”  
  
“Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have the Alpha mention that Sam is a powerful psychic in his own right outside of the demon blood since that’s my headcanon, but I felt he wouldn’t want to remind Sam of something that might give him an edge and I wasn’t sure if I should include it in the story at all.
> 
> Note: While this story is a bit inspired by Just a Taste by gidgetgal9 and Darkest Before Dawn by Marianna Morgan as far as the arrangement between the Alpha Vampire and Sam goes, I assure you the plot for this will be different. 
> 
> Hopefully I’ll get the next chapter up sooner!


	4. Settling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see notes from the first chapter.

After being allowed to retrieve his personal items from the Impala and park her behind the mansion, Sam was led to a large bedroom.

"Father made sure you got one of the best rooms in the house", snarled one of the lackeys from before, "so you better be grateful, Sammy."

Sam sent a withering glare to the vampire. "Don't call me that." 

"You're on our turf, boy, so I'll call you whatever I damn please!"

The other vampire nudged the first. "He didn't complain about it before, either."

"Now, Brian, James.” The Alpha Vampire stepped into the room and gave the two lackeys an even look. ‘Be respectful. Sam is our guest and is to be treated as such. Now leave us.”

Brian and James, as they were named, stiffened and nodded before exiting the room. “Yes, Father.”

“Good.” He turned to the hunter. “Sam, as I said, I consider you a guest here, so feel free to wander the grounds unless I call for you. My children will know better than to antagonize you. I am aware that you enjoy reading and research, and I will send Maria up in a few hours to show to the library.”

Sam stared at the Alpha Vampire, uncomfortable that the ancient monster was not only being so hospitable, but also knew about his hobbies. “Uh, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Do you have any questions before I leave you to settle in?”

Glancing at his bag, Sam cleared his throat. “Do…do you have wifi?”

The Alpha grinned knowingly. “Of course. I’ll tell Maria to give you the password. If that’s all, I will see you in a few hours for dinner.” With that, he left and closed the door behind him.

Sam let out a breath and sank into the chair by the fireplace. He gazed around the room. Four-poster bed, fireplace, old fancy desk and chair. Private bathroom, modern lighting, outlets on every wall. Six months was going to be a long time, but at least he wasn’t locked in a dungeon or somewhere else equally horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again! I was going to make this one longer but ended up cutting the next part for use in the next chapter. School starts again for me next week so I'm not sure when I can update again. :( But I'll keep working on it!


End file.
